In a baggage storage facility, baggage of a user is kept, and management of the baggage is performed by a person in charge of the baggage storage facility. In such a facility, there may be a problem in that it is difficult to search for a video recording of an event relating to the management of the baggage, such as storing baggage or retrieval of baggage.